Un amour impossible ? pas si sûr
by Nouazeite-caramelisee
Summary: Les vacances de Hermione Granger semblent bien débuter... mais un drame va surgir sur la jeune adolescente qui va devoir vivre dans le Malfoy's Manor avec Drago Malefoy.
1. chapitre UN

Un amour impossible ? Pas si sûr... 

Excusez moi pour ne pas vous avoir mis le premier chapitre j'ai pas fait exprès mais c'était la premiere fois que j'ai utilisé fanfiction net et... je comprends toujours rien :s bon excusez moi encore une fois... ouaaaaaaaaain jsuis désolée . Bon voici le premier chapitre et je vais vous mettre le trois pour me faire pardonner ;)

Chapitre 1 : Début de vacances difficile.

Hermione venait de terminer sa 6ème année à Poudlard, et deux magnifiques mois de vacances l'attendaient. Elle ne savait pas si elle allait voir ses deux meilleurs amis, Ron Weasley et Harry Potter, mais elle savait quand même que ce seraient les plus belles vacances de sa vie. Sûrement car ce seraient les dernières avec ses parents. Dans le train, Ron avait demandé à lui parler, elle avait accepté. Ron était encore une fois rouge pivoine, comme la fois ou Harry avait fait une remarque désobligeante sur la tenue de Ron. Ce jour là les trois amis avaient décidé de fêter Carnaval, ce que beaucoup avaient apprécié. Pour l'occasion, Ron avait choisi de se déguiser en Moldu du XIIIème siècle. Il avait mis un tutu rose, une jupe pourpre et s'était mis du rouge à lèvres rose. Ses deux compagnons avaient alors éclaté de rire. Ron se tordait les doigts avec impatience.

Hermy... Je euh... Je t'aime.

Ron, je ne sais que dire... tu... tu es mon meilleur ami, et je... ne ressens rien pour toi mis à part de l'amitié.

Je le pensais bien, mais je voulais juste que tu le saches.

Il s'était alors retourné et était retourné parler avec Harry. Hermione était toujours sous le coup.

Tiens, ma Sang de Bourbe la plus détestée, dit une voix derrière elle qui la fit sursauter.

Oh, mon con d'ennemi, Malefoy !

Sois plus gentille avec moi, ou je pourrais te faire de la peine... à ton petit cœur fragile qui m'adore.

Qui t'adore ??? C'est ça et maintenant les cochons volent. Excuse-moi, Malefoy, mais moi j'ai des amis, et je préfère mes amis à mes ennemis.

Bon... d'accord Mione.

« Je rêve ou ce cafard sablé vient de m'appeler Mione ??? » Hermione se dirigea vers le compartiment de ses amis. Ils arrivèrent en gare, et Hermione descendit rapidement. Quelle chance, ses parents étaient venus avec Willie, son berger allemand.

Willie, ma belle ! Comment vas-tu ? je ne t'ai pas trop manquée ?

Hermione, dépêchons, nous devons rentrer à la maison.

Ils montèrent dans leur voiture (une Mercedes :D) et Hermione fut contente de retrouver sa maison qui avait une taille de château.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Drago n'avait pas plus aimé cette année que les précédentes. Il se demandait pourquoi il avait parlé à Granger, vu qu'il la détestait. Ce qu'elle avait dit avait quand même attaqué son cœur fragile. Il avait beau jouer les gros durs, toujours humble, plein de quiétude, mais en fait il était très fragile. Plus fragile que Potter, qui était soutenu par ses amis. Des amis. Voilà ce qui manquait à Drago. Il s'en contre fichait. Il ne voulait pas d'amis. Le jeune garçon était dans sa chambre, verte et glaciale. Depuis que Potter avait mis son père au « trou », Drago vivait mieux. Il ne subissait plus le sortilège Doloris toutes les cinq secondes.

Il vit que la nuit était tombée, alors il se vautra dans son lit, sachant que si il était à Poudlard, l'autre Parkinson aurait essayé de s'y glisser avec elle. « Cette tête de bouledogue n'est pas assez intelligente pour mériter la moindre nuit avec moi, pensa le beau blond. »

C'était la 7ème nuit de juillet, quand le drame surgit. Hermione avait entendu un drôle de bruit venant de l'étage inférieur. Elle n'avait jamais parlé de sa richesse aux garçons, ce qui travaillait son esprit ce soir là. Elle descendit les escaliers pour connaître la raison de ce raffut. A mi-paliers, elle entendit des cris. Elle se dépêcha de descendre. Mais il était trop tard. Ses parents gisaient sur le sol. Hermione tâcha de prendre leur pouls, mais sans résultats. Elle éclata en sanglots.

Des sorciers. DES MANGEMORTS ! ILS S EN SONT PRIS A MA FAMILLE ! ILS VONT ME LE _PAYER_ !

Willie s'approcha d'elle.

Ma Willie, cours chercher la police, je t'en supplie. Dépêche toi pitié.

Le chien détala à toute vitesse en direction du commissariat. Pendant ce temps, Hermione prépara ses affaires. « Je vais aller quelque part où je ne risque rien... Quelle égoïste je suis ! Mais où ? ». Hermione chercha dans son esprit une personne qui aurait la place pour l'accueillir.

Personne. Mis à part Malefoy. Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi il accepterait... On n'a plus qu'à espérer. (N/A : je sais que je suis débile de dire des trucs pareils ï 


	2. chapitre DEUX

Un amour impossible ? Pas si sûr...

Chapitre 2 : Des amis compréhensifs

Hermione était arrivée au Terrier grâce à la poudre de cheminette qu'elle avait subtilisée chez Drago. Elle sécha rapidement ses larmes voyant Mrs. Weasley venir dans sa direction.

Hermione, je suis au courant pour tes parents... Tu aurais mieux fait de venir hier, où étais-tu cette nuit ?

J'étais chez l'envoyé de Dumbledore. C'était Malefoy, Mrs Weasley.

Tu as bien fait de venir Mione, dit un des rouquins de la famille, la fouine aurait vite fait de t'ensorceler ou quelque chose comme ça.

Hermione vit que le garçon qui venait de parler était Ron.

Ron je suis contente de te voir, fit Hermione avec un sourire forcé.

Harry viendra sûrement demain, dit Ginny. On lui a dit que tu viendrais, Mione.

Super, dit Hermione sans joie.

Etant donné que la Gryffondor n'était pas joyeuse, elle décida d'envoyer une lettre à une de ses amies : Parvati Patil. Elle prit sa plume et un parchemin.

_Chère Parvati,_

_Ce monde est cruel, cruel de prendre des gens sous terre et aux cieux. Parfois, hélas, ce n'est pas lui qui nous prend notre famille, nos amis. Hier soir, je pensais à ma richesse que j'avais toujours cachée à mes deux meilleurs amis quand j'ai entendu des bruits suspects à l'étage inférieur, l'étage de mes parents. Je suis descendue, mais trop tard. Ils gisaient morts, frappés par le Sortilège Impardonnable_ : Avada Kedavra. _Je dois y aller, bisous. Je sais que tu es la seule qui peut me comprendre en ce monde Parvati. _

_Hermione Granger._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Drago était hors de lui. Il brisait les vases, les portraits de son père, il brûlait tous les documents de son père. Il était amoureux d'une Gryffondor, et ne le supportait pas. Il avait toujours haït cette maison. Mais en fait c'était sa maison qui était maudite, cruelle... son père en venait, tout comme Voldemort. Mais son père ne méritait plus la moindre gloire, car il avait torturé et tué sa mère.

Mère, Mère ! Aide-moi tu es la seule à pouvoir m'aider !

Le fantôme de la mère de Drago traversa une des tentures. Elle dit de sa voix cristalline :

Je ne t'interdirai jamais d'aimer une Gryffondor. Et puis, ce n'est pas la première que tu aimes !

Tu... tu en étais une ?

Oui, Fils.

Mais si ça se trouve elle n'a d'yeux que pour Saint Potter !

Ne dis pas n'importe quoi... Séduis-la !

Je ne veux pas me ridiculiser, Mère.

Tant pis pour toi, tu mourras d'amour.

Et sa mère disparut. Drago vit alors apparaître Fumseck, le Phénix de Dumby.

Vous devez impérativement protéger Miss Granger ! Discorde ou pas ! Allez la chercher et montrez lui ce papier : il faut qu'elle vous croie. N'oubliez pas ce que je vous ai dit à propos de la prophétie...

_Albus Dumbledore._

« Et mer...credi, ce vieux fou veut ma peau ! j'irai la chercher demain, même si je dois amener la belette et Potty. Bueark, la belette au manoir Malefoy, faut le faire quand même. » Drago répara tout les objets qu'il avait brisé. Il alla se coucher.

Harry n'en revenait pas ses yeux. Il allait passer deux mois en compagnie de la fille qu'il aimait. Il se disait que ce seraient les deux plus beaux mois de sa vie. Il se coucha tant bien que mal avant son départ pour le Terrier.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le lendemain, Drago se leva très en forme. Il fit un tour du lac pour se détendre. Puis il transplana au Terrier. « C'est paumé, ici » fut sa première pensée en voyant la bâtisse branlante.

Qu'est ce que tu fous là, Malefoy, demandèrent Harry et Ron en même temps.

Je viens chercher Sang de Bourbe.

Encore toi, Malefoy ? J'ai pas été assez claire l'autre jour, demanda Hermione qui se tenait sur le pas de la porte.

Si tu crois que ça me plait de devoir t'accepter au Manoir...c'est Dumby.

Dumbledore, grommela Harry, et ne lui manque pas de respect, la Fouine.

Drago foudroya Harry du regard. Par contre, Hermione s'approcha de Drago. Il lui tendit le bout de papier avant qu'elle aie dit un mot.

OK on y va. Mais je tiens à avoir Ron et Harry avec moi.

Bah, j'ai pas le choix...

Une demi heure plus tard, le trio était installé dans trois chambres près de celle de Drago.

Mais où est ta mère, Malefoy, demanda Harry au bout d'un certain temps.

Tu tiens vraiment à le savoir, Potty ?

Ouais.

Drago fit signe à Harry de le suivre. Hermione et Ron les suivirent comme ils n'avaient pas confiance en Drago. Ils arrivèrent alors dans un grand parc naturel. Ils suivirent un sentier qui les conduisit jusqu'à une clairière.

Ma mère repose sous terre. J'étais le seul à le savoir et maintenant vous aussi. Ici exactement, au pied du chêne.

Il tremblait. Le jeune garçon ne pu retenir ses larmes et éclata en sanglots. Ron et Harry échangèrent des regards étonnés, car jamais ils n'auraient pensé voir pleuré Drago. Hermione, elle, voyant Drago pleurer et taper le sol, son instinct de fille prit le dessus et elle le prit dans ses bras. Il s'apaisa dans les bras de la Gryffondor qui lui caressait les cheveux. Puis il s'endormit.

Les gars, filez-moi un coup de main, il s'est endormi.

Ron prit Drago sur ses épaules. Mais ce dernier se réveilla et avec lui, sa mauvaise humeur.

Lâche-moi, la belette, pas besoin d'un porteur...

Dra...Malefoy, dit Hermione.

Les trois garçons la regardèrent furieusement.

Bon maintenant ça suffit, arrêtez de me regarder comme ça ! Primo, pour qu'on cohabite il faudrait qu'on s'appelle par nos prénoms, et pas par des Sang de Bourbe ou des la belette ou la Fouine. Compris ?

Les garçons hochèrent la tête.

Deusio vous arrêtez de vous insulter jusqu'à la rentrée.

Les garçons émirent un soupir et hochèrent la tête. Grâce à ça, les deux mois de vacances passèrent vite : Hermione plongée dans ses livres, Harry et Ron toujours en train de discuter, et Drago enfermé dans sa chambre. Souvent, Hermione entendait Drago s'énervait et éclater en sanglots. Elle allait donc l'apaiser et le couchait dans son lit. Elle avait mis beaucoup de joie dans le château. Un matin, au petit déjeuner, alors que Drago ne descendait pas, les garçons proposèrent à Hermione de les regarder jouer au Quidditch.

J'arrive avec Malefoy.

Il fout quoiiii ?

Aucune idée. Allez-y déjà.

Hermione monta à l'étage et essaya d'entrer dans la chambre de Drago.

_Aloho Mora !_

Elle entra et ce qu'elle vit la dégoûta. Le beau blond était dans une flaque de sang. Le sang coulait de son poignet.

Il n'a quand même pas...

Elle prit son pouls et vit que son cœur battait faiblement.

Drago, non...

Hermione réfléchit à un sort.

Oh et puis zut, je l'emmène à Ste Mangouste !

Hermione transplana, Drago dans ses bras. Elle se rendit à l'accueil.

C'est pour une urgence, Madame, une urgence ! Je vous en supplie dépêchez vous...

Des médecins arrivèrent alors et emportèrent Drago sur un brancard.

Vous feriez mieux de retourner chez vous, Miss, nous allons nous occuper de votre ami.

Merci infiniment, Madame.

Hermione transplana à nouveau.

Harry, Ron... Drago ne sera pas avec ses deux colosses à la rentrée.

Drago a eu quelque chose ?

Je crois... qu'il a essayé de se suicider. Je me sens coupable. Je ne suis pas allée le voir ce matin, c'est de ma faute.

Chut, Mione, Malefoy va s'en sortir.

J'espère seulement.

Harry la prit dans ses bras.

Je suis heureuse d'avoir des amis compréhensifs comme vous. Merci d'exister.

Voili voila c'est la fin du chapitre .

Mes RaR (aussi rares soient-elles )

Mary Mary : ne t'inquiète pas ils vont s'embrasser mais pas tout de suite

Cheyna : Merci pour ta review t'es un ange


	3. Chapitre 3 hourra

Chapitre 3 : Rentrée moins sordide qu'on le pensait

Hermione avait compris pourquoi elle se faisait tant de soucis pour Drago. Elle le considérait comme un véritable ami, à qui on peut se confier sans peine. En réalité, il lui avait parlé sans le vouloir de son enfance, de son père. De la joie de vivre qu'il n'avait jamais connue. Hermione avait alors compris que la haine qu'il avait des Gryffondor était en fait sa haine pour son père. Par contre il avait refusé de lui parler des circonstances de la mort de sa mère. Il avait peur de lui dire, de devoir en subir les conséquences. Mais Hermione était sûre que c'était son père qui l'avait tuée. A son tour, Hermione lui avait parlé de son enfance. Seuls ses parents l'avaient aimée jusqu'à ce qu'elle entre en 1ère année à Poudlard. Avant, elle avait été méprisée. Elle était mauvaise en cours, et elle se comportait un peu comme Malefoy (N/A : et maintenant c'est la meilleure élève du collège :D). Elle n'avait jamais eu d'amis comme à Poudlard. Et maintenant elle se sentait coupable de ce qui était arrivé à son ami.

Drago ne savait pas ce qui l'avait poussé à faire ce qu'il avait fait. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était que Hermione lui en voudrait longtemps, pour ne pas dire jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'oublie. A la rentrée, quand ils étaient montés dans le train, elle n'avait pas voulu lui adresser la moindre parole. Quand enfin elle décida de lui adresser la parole, ce fut pour dire :

Nous sommes tous deux préfets en chefs. Voilà ton insigne, Malefoy.

Elle lui tendit le badge. Drago s'apprêta à dire quelque chose, mais Hermione le coupa.

Ta gueule, ne m'adresse plus la parole, Malefoy.

Drago sentit son cœur se briser, gelé par la froideur du ton de la voix de la Gryffondor. Elle sortit du compartiment et retourna voir Harry et Ron.

Je suis sûr qu'elle est amoureuse de Potter.

Une pulsion de colère l'empara, et il sentit son poignet le brûler. « Je t'aime Hermione, même si je sens que tu vas me faire souffrir. »

Harry s'approcha de Hermione et articula un :

Hermy, veux-tu sortir avec moi ?

Vous êtes malades, toi et Ron ou quoi ?

Euh... mais... tu es belle, intelligente, gentille...

Et alors ?

C'est normal que l'on tombe amoureux de toi.

Harry rougit et Hermione éclata de rire.

Rigole pas si fort, la Fouine pourrait t'entendre ! Chut !

Moi je l'aime bien la Fouine, mais seulement quand elle ne nous parle pas.

Hermione s'assit et les laissa parler Quidditch durant le trajet. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit, et ils virent une personne aux cheveux blonds.

Bonjour, je m'appelle Aphrina Malefoy !

Hermione fulmina. C'était la sœur de Drago, et il ne leur en avait jamais parlé, pas même à elle. Elle alla à son compartiment. Il sursauta, vu qu'il était dans les bras de Pansy qui était en train de le déshabiller. Sans lui laisser le temps de la foutre à la porte, Hermione prit Drago par le bras et l'entraîna dans son compartiment. La jeune fille qui les avait perturbés quelques secondes plutôt était encore là, discutant et riant avec Ginny. Elle se retourna vers le nouveau venu.

Qui est-ce, demanda-t-elle aux autres.

Aphrina Malefoy, je vous présente quelqu'un de votre famille, certainement votre frère. Drago Malefoy.

Drago semblait frustré de voir Aphrina.

Tu es toujours en vie ? Mon père ne t'a pas tué ?

Primo, c'est pas TON père c'est NOTRE père bien que je m'en serai passé, et deusio, il m'a juste mise à la porte, et j'ai été adoptée dans une famille de Moldus. Jusqu'à maintenant et je rentre en 6ème année à Poudlard.

Directement ? Tu ne passes pas tes buses ?

Je n'ai même pas besoin de passer à l'école normalement. J'ai failli devenir Auror mais bon... j'aurais aimé tuer Lucius de la même manière qu'il a tué notre mère. Sache que je fais tout ce que je désire.

La jeune fille avait relevé un pan de sa cape et on pouvait voir une dague pointue.

Ne vous inquiétez pas, jamais je ne m'en servirai sur vous, dit Aphrina en souriant. Au fait, comment ce fait-il que toi tu sois toujours en vie ? tu as été longtemps chez Lucius. Souvent il a du te faire mal non ?

Drago avala sa salive.

Je vais tout vous dire.

Hermione sortit, sûrement pour ne pas entendre ses malchances d'enfance (N/A : vive les rimes :d). Quand le Serpentard parut avoir fini, il sortit du compartiment et Hermione y pénétra. Aphrina semblait humble. Mais elle était amie avec Ginny (N/ ?: Peut être qu'elles seront ensemble dans la maison Gryffondor, qui sait ?) et elles s'amusaient beaucoup. Soudain, la blonde sembla s'intéresser à la brunette.

Hermione, as-tu des frères et sœurs ?

J'ai eu une sœur.

Ron parut scandalisé qu'elle ne leur aie pas parlé de sa sœur plus tôt.

Que s'est-il passé ?

Elle a fait la même bêtise que ton frère mais elle je ne l'ai pas secourue. J'étais toute petite. Je devais avoir 5 ce jour là. Elle sortait alors avec un garçon de 16 ans, qui avait son âge. Elle était joyeuse le matin, car il voulait la voir. Mais une heure plus tard, elle rentrait en larmes. Elle n'a pas voulu répondre à maman et papa quand ils ont essayé de la faire sortir de sa chambre. Ils n'osaient pas entrer, car c'était comme son jardin secret. Soudain, j'avais entendu un hurlement, celui de ma mère. J'ai monté les escaliers le plus vite possible, et quand j'ai vu ma sœur, inerte, plein de sang autour, les larmes sur son visage, j'ai pleuré, pleuré comme jamais. Quand Drago a essayé de se suicider j'ai revécu cette scène, et j'ai eu si peur ! Drago est un ami à mes yeux, depuis qu'il m'a acceptée sous son toit, et qu'il m'a parlé de lui et vice versa.

Hermione éclata en sanglots. Drago qui avait tout entendu entra dans le compartiment. Il la prit dans ses bras et lui dit simplement

Hermione je suis désolé.

Et il sortit à nouveau. Aphrina dégageait la joie de vivre de son frère, on pouvait facilement le remarquer. Enfin ils arrivèrent à destination.

C'est fini pour aujourd'hui désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis, merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ;)


	4. Chapitre 4 enfin :p

Un amour impossible ? Pas si sûr… 

CA FAISAIT LONGTEMPS HEIN ? désolée tout le monde mais bon j'ai pas trop eu le temps de venir ici un sacré bout de temps donc voila la suite ki semblé tant attendue jai remarké ac 21 REVIEWS SEULEMENT ALORS SI VOUS VOULEZ PAS FINIR COMME euh... MA SAUCE TOMATE Grouillé vous de me mettre des comms sinon jvous massaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaacre ! Bisous tout le monde :P

Chapitre 4 : Discours et nouvelle tentative

Ils rentrèrent dans le château quand les Grandes Portes s'ouvrirent. La Grande Salle était vide, du moins pour l'instant. Drago était las et rejoint des « amis » à lui. Crabbe et Goyle l'encadraient à nouveau, au plus grand déplaisir du blond. Blaise, et d'autres lui serrèrent la main. Drago sentit des lèvres gluantes l'embrasser sur la joue.

Parkinson, casse-toi !

Mon Drakinouchet mais pourquoi ?

J'en ai marre de toi ! Va te faire foutre.

Parkinson partit en pleurant. « Vas-y chiale, et va chercher un autre bourgeois que moi, la tête de bouledogue. Mais un bourgeois qui n'a pas peur de tes baisers gluants et désagréables. » Drago vit Dumby se lever.

Mes très chers élèves, un peu d'attention s'il vous plait. Cette année nous recevons une élève de très haut niveau, bien qu'elle n'aie jamais étudié la magie. Elle a accepté de venir uniquement dans l'intention de voir son frère ici présent.

Malefoy, Aphrina dit McGonagall de sa voix sérieuse.

Tous les élèves furent surpris, mis à part quelques uns et regardèrent la table des Serpentard. Drago était gêné, mais il ne montra rien. Il regarda sa sœur mettre le Choixpeau Magique. Après cinq minutes d'hésitation (au moins), il se décida.

Gryffondor !

On entendit une vague énorme d'applaudissements à la table des Gryffondor, la même chose à Serdaigle et Poufsouffle. Par contre à Serpentard tout le monde riait. Une sœur de Serpentard à Gryffondor c'était dur à avaler.

Nos félicitations à Miss Malefoy, dit Dumby avec un grand sourire. Bien entendu je pense que certaines personnes sont mécontentes de n'avoir cette jolie jeune fille dans sa maison. (Drago sentit son ventre se tordre en entendant ça.) Les filles je suis sûr que Mr Malefoy sera content de jouer les Miss Malefoy pour vous. (Et puis quoi encore, ragea Drago) Bon. Je vous rappelle que les deux nouveaux Préfets en Chefs sont Mr Malefoy et Miss Granger. N'allez pas dans la forêt interdite, elle est interdite (N: c'est moi qui a eu l'idée :d (N/A ? ma sœur :d)) surtout en ces temps qui courent, avec le retour de Voldemort. roman de Dumby trop long à raconter Je demande une minute de silence à Narcissa Malefoy, qui a été sauvagement assassinée.

Drago sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Comment cet homme pouvait-il en parler à des gens qui ne le méritaient aucunement ? Il sortit de la salle, plus qu'en colère. Il ne vit pas Hermione qui se leva de la table des Gryffondor avec Aphrina.

…………………………………………………………………………………

Dès qu'elle avait entendu Dumbledore parler de la mère à Malefoy, elle savait que ça allait mal se passer. A l'instant où elle le vit se lever de sa table, elle fit signe à Aphrina de la suivre. Elles le suivirent jusque à la Tour Nord. Là, il se plaça sur un créneau et se mit en position de saut. Elle su alors. Elle comprit qu'elle ressentait plus que de l'amitié pour Drago. La Gryffondor voulut l'en empêcher, mais c'était trop tard, il avait sauté. Elle poussa alors un cri déchirant, que les gens durent entendre dans la Grande Salle, car on entendit soudain une agitation dans les couloirs. Elle sentit son cœur s'arrêter, puis recommencer à battre. Mais elle tomba dans l'inconscience.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tout le monde s'était inquiété pour les deux Préfets en Chefs. Aphrina se rongeait les ongles à tout bout de champs ; Ron marchait de long en large dans la salle commune ; Ginny pleurait ; Harry restait assis dans un siège, en colère contre Drago.

Elle a failli avoir une crise cardiaque à cause de ce monstre, mais pourquoi ?

Aucune idée, répondit Ron pour lui-même.

Fermez-la, dit Ginny, en colère.

Toi tais-toi tu ne comprends même pas ce qui c'est passé.

Je crois qu'elle comprend mieux que vous deux réunis, fit Aphrina en sifflant.

J'ai rien dit, riposta Harry.

Merci mon pote, grogna Ron.

Puis tout redevint silencieux.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pendant ce temps à l'infirmerie :

C'est pas vrai, je suis toujours en vie, souffla Drago.

Oui tu es toujours en vie, espèce d'imbécile suicidaire, ragea Hermione, j'aurais préféré que tu y arrives ça m'aurait fait moins mal au cœur.

Comment se fait-il que tu sois ici aussi ?

Je… je suis tombée dans les pommes quand tu es sauté…

Comment ça se fait ? Granger répond-moi !

Mais je sais pas moi ! je suis pas devin, cria Hermione.

Calmez-vous Miss Granger, siffla Mrs. Pomfresh. Je vois que vous avez repris des forces, vous pouvez sortir. Allez dans votre dortoir.

Notre dortoir ?

Oui, vous êtes bien les Préfets en Chef, non ?

Par Merlin, soupira Hermione.

Elle sortit en compagnie de Drago qui avait visiblement mal à la tête. Soudain, il lui prit les bras et l'embrassa violemment.

Vous voulez la suite ? REVIEWS ! Niark niark niark je suis sadique…


End file.
